Fate Fantasy Extra
by Shiroi Kagami
Summary: After Kishinami Hakuno won the Holy Grail War, a kid, named Takamiya Kawano, an inexperienced magus from Takamiya family forced to participate to the next Holy Grail War. What fate that will wait for him?
1. Week 1 Part 1 : Beginning

It's been 4 years since I didn't come to Fuyuki City...my hometown.

My city was totally changed. I almost didn't recognize it anymore...until I met someone in front of the school gate.

"Come on, come on, get in everyone. Ten more minutes before the school starts"

The man who has short black hair, wearing a glasses and black school uniform. That black uniform meaning he's a student council member, unlike the regular students who wears a brown uniform every time when they come here.

"Ng?"

I'm actually don't want that guy in black recognize me, but he already did.

"Ah, Kawano!"

That guy in black recognizes me. Of course, he's my childhood friend after all.

"It's been a while...huh?"

"Ha ha ha, you're like a weirdo now. You just moved here 2 days ago, right?"

"What's that suppose to mean, Issei?"

Issei Ryuudou, I can't believe he doesn't change his attitude toward me, even we didn't meet each other for a long time.

"So...how's our school?"

"I don't know, I haven't get used to it yet""

Tsukumihara Academy...Today, this is my school. Well...it's not my wishes to study in this place, but it can't be helped.

"Then get to your class, Kawano! Don't make your new homeroom teacher lectured you"

*sighed* Fine, you don't have to tell me, you know.

"Move faster! Five minutes before I close the gate! Oh...wait, what do we have here..."

He checked all student's wearing, one by one. To be honest...Issei is really polite, if he found you don't dress properly, you'll be dead in boredom with his lecture.

"Hm?"

There's a soccer ball in front of my feet. I think I want to shoot this ball to hit his face.

*KRIIIIINGGGG!*

Ugh, The bell's ringing. I have to go to the class, pronto.

"Phew..."

Well...here I am, my homeroom teacher said that my class is here, room 2-3, and...my chair is at the right corner of this room.

"Hop"

I placed my bag on my table and sit.

I can hear everyone still have a chit-chat here, talking about random things, either fun, amusing, or gossip. It's a good chance to find a friend right now, Unfortunately, I'm a new guy here, and I'm not a social person...I guess it'll be hard for me to find a friend here.

"My...what do we have here..."

A woman standing before me...she has golden blonde hair styled entirely in large coils and wearing our school uniform. Weird...she reminded me to my friend, Rin Tohsaka who already moved from here a long time ago, oh well...maybe just her body, but her face don't.

"Are you a new student?"

"...Sort of, why?"

"My...Don't you feel honored greeted by me?"

Feel honored? What's wrong with her?

"Fu fu fu...just kidding, my name is Luviangelita, nice to meet you. What's your name?" she asked with a friendly tone.

"...Takamiya Kawano, just call me Kawano"

"Hmm...alright, Kawano...so...what do you think about this school?"

What do I think?

"Well...Not so bad, I think. I'm a new kid here, I just moved here 2 days ago, so I can't judge about this school very well...for now"

When she heard my words, she's not amused.

"Well, I can't help it if you can't tell, anyway, so you don't have to bother it"

"Just why you ask me something like that?"

"Nothing"

She smirks as she closer her mouth to my right ear.

"I just want your opinion about our battlefield"

"Battlefield?"

She doesn't respond to my question and walk away.

Battlefield, what does she mean?

As I'm trying to think about it, the door opened.

"Alright class! Sit down! Time to learn with your awesome homeroom teacher"

Man...now I have a feeling that I have a BAD homeroom teacher after I heard what he said.

"Let's start from math. Open your textbook on page..."

I decided to open my book and study until I'm really bored.

It's already 4.30 PM, most people already took their bag and went home, so do I.

"..."

I looked to the window as I put my books to my bag.

The view of Fuyuki City is beautiful as always...when the sun goes red, it always makes me calm and relieved somewhat.

Well, I'm done, time to go-

*TRAK!*

"Huh?"

Is this just me...or my vision became hazy as a weird noise passed through my ears?

"..."

Maybe it's just my imagination.

I began to walk. Everything's normal, until...

*TRAK!*

That feeling come again, but this time, my brain also became hurt like a bulled passed through my head.

"What the..."

I began to look nearby, then everything's stopped. I take a deep breath and closed my eyes, then...

"It doesn't change..."

It's not a dream. Not too long after that, everything around me become mozaic. Wait...don' tell me...

"I hope it's not true!"

I'm running to the first floor, go to the janitor room, and then...

"Crap..."

A blue aura shines the door in front of me.

It happen again...but why now!? I don't want to do this!

"..."

1 year ago before I moved to this city, Rin told me about a sacred ritual named Holy Grail War in this city, a war where we must kill until there's only one person left.

"..."

She said that war doesn't exist anymore, but why I saw it? Did she lie to me? No...impossible.

"Kh..."

I bit my lips to embrace myself. After this, actually...I know what should I do, since I'm actually a magus.

*KRIIIEEETT*

I opened the door before me...it was there, just like she said.

"That doll..."

I saw a doll with a human size standing next to the blue portal in front of me.

It began to move by it's own, then it followed me.

"Hoooh..."

I took a deep breath, and entered to that blue portal.

About how the Holy Grail War works...all magus have to enter preliminaries before they can proceed to the war. The question is...how we can kill each other?

The way how to do it is with your servant, A powerful familiar that based from a legendary soul. The servant is just like us, if you ask me what they looks like. However, they're unusual, they have multiple times normal strength of a normal human, and they also can use magic or a powerful technique to fight, in other words...they take human forms, but they're not human.

Each master have to summon their servant, servant is...kinda like your sword and your shield. So, if you lost your servant, you won't be able to protect yourself or attack your enemy, then you will die.

Servant can be based either from a real person, legendary hero from the past, or a fictional character. You can only summon them once, so you have to be careful.

"Haah...haah..."

I finally reached the end of this portal. Then I ended in a bizarre place.

"Huh..."

This place reminded me to a cruch...there're three windows, and it has different picture...one is a knight who hold a sword on his hand, one is an archer...and one is a old mad who hide his face with his hood and hold a staff. The light above me...it also reminded me that's a light when you want to atone your sin in the chruch.

"Wha...what is this?"

Dead bodies...lying everywhere. They're must be the people who fail to pass the preliminaries.

*CREAK*

A sound screwed my thoughts. I didn't realize there's a doll that lying in front of me, until it began to move by its own.

"Kh!"

The doll began to attack me, but the doll who standing behind me blocked its attack.

".."

The dolls began to fight each other. Well, let's call that doll 'Effigy'

This is how the preliminaries works.

The participants are gathered together in a school, and they have all of their memories suppressed. Placed into the roles of students with different memories, they go through the same lessons, subjects, and content every day. Everything feels artificial, as students have trouble with memories and the general feel of the school. Those who figure out the strangeness are able to regain their own memories. Direct interference with people without memory during the period is against the rules.

People close to figuring it out get crushing headaches and feel static that affects their vision as the illusion breaks apart. The overbearing strangeness only increases as people eventually start to disappear slowly over time, reducing the number of students each day. Only those who make the decision to look beyond the accepted and progress are allowed the right to exist. By recovering themselves, they are allowed to enter the main tournament. Overall, thirty percent manage to overcome it, allowing them to move on to the next stage of the preliminaries., while any who remain in the school are disqualified.

The final part grants the potential Masters an Effigy, a substitute for a Servant, and tests their capabilities. They are pitted against another Effigy, and if theirs should happen to be defeated, as with the defeat of an actual Servant, they will be disqualified. Those that manage to win will become one of the 128 competing Masters and will be granted a Servant.

The Effigy's power based on the master's Prana. More prana you have, more powerful the Effigy will become.

"Haah...haah..."

Finally, I stopped the Effigy that tried to kill me after my Effigy gave its last punch to it as I'm trying to catch my breath.

I'm exhausted, it's...only natural. Because you have to use your prana when you contol them, and I can feel all my power drained to that Effigy.

...

I passed the preliminaries...it's over...but why nothing happen?

When I turned around, looking for an escape, something unexpected happened.

"AGH!"

A cyborg hand stabbed my body from behind. The Effigy...is still alive!?

What's going on!? I thought I had killed it already!

"UAKH!"

I can't use my Effigy anymore, I ran out of power. I'm doomed.

"KH!"

My consciousness began to fade as it stabbed my body deeper. Damn it...please...I don't want to die...

"A...Ahk..."

Anyone...please...help...me...please...

"HAH!"

Suddenly someone shouted with a small voice from behind and destroyed the Effigy that stabbed me.

"Sorry, I'm late. Are you alright, master?"

A woman voice asked an question to me. I began to turn toward where the voice come from, but...

"Master, don't push yourself"

I...can't take it anymore...

"MASTER!"


	2. Week 1 Part 2 : Red White Archer

"Nggh..."

I don't know how long I was fainted after that battle, but now, I found myself lying in a medical room, I guess.

"Where...am I?"

"Ah, you awake?"

A girl that wears school uniform as same as me standing in front of me, a purple long haired girl. She also have a red ribbon attached on her right head. The white coat that she wears...seems like she's the one who in charge here.

"My name is Matou Sakura, nice to meet you. I glad you're safe, that was close"

"Huh? What did just happen?"

"Um, that's-"

Before she can answer my question, a door sound stopped her mouth and make us turned our head to the door. A black priest, walking toward me while hiding his hand behind his back.

"Takamiya Kawano, I apologize about what happened to you back then. Due to sudden data change, an unexpected bug occured after you passed. I will make it sure the similiar circumstance will not happen in the future"

He speak politely. After taking a breath, he continue his speech "Sorry, I haven't introduce myself, am I? My name is Kotomine Kirei. Congratulations, now you're now a combatant of the Holy Grail War. Your objective in this war is to kill your opponent with your servant, survive until there's no one left and get the Holy Grail"

"What...I don't want to kill anyone!"

"Then you have to do it now, or you will die"

I will...die?

...

Damn...indeed, we must kill each other to win the Holy Grail War. Is there nothing that I can do?

Wait...If I'm not mistaken, you can kill either the master servant or the master to win the battle. Yeah...I can win it without kill anyone, thank, god. Then...I guess I have no choice but to say...

"Fine"

A little smile formed on that black priest.

"I know you'll say that. Pardon me if I bother you, I'll take my leave, now"

Before he could reach the exit, he stopped for a moment.

"Oh, I almost forgot"

He walk toward me and give me something. It's some sort of...device, maybe?

"What's this?"

"It's your portable terminal. From now on, I will send important info to that device, it prevails to all combatants. You also can check your servant with your portable terminal. Is there anything that you want to ask?"

"For now? I guess not, thanks"

"Very well then, have a nice day"

He left. Then Sakura began to spoke.

"Um...he already told you, so I don't have to tell you anymore, right?

"Uh...yeah"

Sakura smiled, then she turned away and continue her work.

Crap...I'm in the Holy Grail War. I'm really can't do anything but deal with it.

If I have passed the preliminaries, I should have a servant, right?

...but...where is it?

As I'm thinking about it, a figure popped out before me. Surprised, my eyes became wide open as I jumped behind.

"Whoa!"

"Ah, sorry. Did I scare you?"

She has brown-black hair though she always wears a large red ribbon at the back of her head, and red tubes on her sidelocks. She wears miko uniform", but it bears little in common with the standard uniform beyond the red-and-white colour scheme. Her uniform consists of a red skirt, a sleeveless red top with a white collar, tied with a yellow ribbon, and a pair of white detached sleeves which expose her armpits and sarashi.

"No, it's okay. By the way...are you...my Servant?"

What did I say? It's already obvious, isn't it?

"Sigh...you're really forgot about what happened, aren't you?"

I shook my head, then she scratched her head as if she confused about me.

"Yeah, I'm your servant. From now on, I will be your sword and your shield"

She smiled gently and gave her hand to me.

"Nice to meet you, master"

"Y-Yeah...nice to meet you"

"Oh yeah. By the way, my class is Archer"

"Archer...huh?"

Archer...if I remembered correctly, it's one of the top three servant classes among all seven servant classes. Servants placed within this class are usually proficient with projectiles. More so than any other class, their true strength, and the qualifying condition to place in the class is determined not by their attributes; but the possession of powerful projectile weapons or special abilities related to projectile weapons.

Archer...just like it's name, it uses bow to attack its opponent, but wait a minute...something is not right, does a shrine maiden have a bow?

"So...you're Archer?"

She nodded.

"Do you have a bow?"

"No"

Well...as I expected from a shrine maiden.

"Or a ranged weapon, maybe?"

"Well...I have my amulet and my persuasion needle"

"What else do you have?"

"Well...I have my hand...and this"

A light flashed on her right hand, then a gohei appeared.

You gotte be kidding me...bare hand, paper, needle, and a gohei!? What kind of Archer is she!?

I checked my terminal. Okay...ah, the option at the top left, there's the status.

Let's see...what the!? All of her status are D except her magic and agility which is B and A!?

"What's with that annoying look, master?"

She became irritated somewhat with my surprised expression.

"Uh...sorry, I think I summoned a wrong servant"

"I HAVE saved you from your death, and this is how you repay my kindnesses!?"

Well...sort of.

"Geez...even my strength and defense is really weak, it's not like that I can kill my opponent, you know. Alright, then, I'll make you regret to misjudge me, and I won't ever forgive you when you do that"

She seemed confident about her skills, should I trust her?

"Then make me regret, Archer"

She smiled.

"Fu fu fu...Don't worry, I never fail to make anyone regret"

Phew...she finally on her happy mood again.

"So...Master, I just want to confirm it. You know about the Holy Grail War, right?"

Of course, dammit. How I shouldn't know?

"Yeah"

"Oh, good then. I don't have to-"

*BEEP! BEEP!*

"The chiper key have been generated on the first floor"

"*sigh* What a pain...we have to collect those Cipher Key before the time runs out"

"Cipher Key?"

"I forgot about the details, but it's really inportant. Why you don't ask Kotomine-san about that stuff?"

I wonder if she really don't know or she's too lazy to explain it.

Like I care...I decided to get up and get out from school medical room.

There's a lot of masters along the hall. Despite enemy, some of them still talking to each other, as if they're friends. Well...I don't have any friends here, so I think I can go looking for Kotomine without bother.

Luckily, I found Kotomine in front of the second floor stairs, giving important information to the master, or something like that.

"Uh...Kotomine-san"

He turned toward me and looking me with his cold eyes.

"What is it?"

"It's about the cipher keys..."

"Ah? That keys? They're an important codes that all masters should give to me on the day of elimination battle. Without them, you'll be automatically disqualified"

"Elimination battle?"

"At the seventh day, masters have to fight each other one by one. Of course there's only one winner. The winner survives, and the loser dies. There's two cipher keys that you must obtain, you can find them at the Arena"

"Arena?"

"The place where all master train their servant. Where you can find it? You can find it at the janitor room, the place where you attend the preliminaries. There's only one cipher key on each floor, so you don't need to rush to get them all "

"I-I see..."

"Is there anything else you want to ask?"

"..."

Hmm...He mentioned that all master have to fight each other one against one. Then, who I will fight against with?

"Who is my first opponent?"

"Ah, my apologize. I haven't tell you yet, have I? Let's see"

Kotomine checked his portable terminal. However, his annoyed expression seems told me that he doesn't have any good info.

"I apologize, seems like an error occurred once again. I'll let you know immediately once it's fixed"

"Uh...okay"

"You can find your first cipher key in the arena first floor now. Good luck, young master"

I gave my thanks and decided to leave Kotomine. Since he was busy, I better to figure the rest by myself.

"So...do you understand what he said?"

Archer popped out and asked me.

"Uh...yeah"

"My... it's really good to have a quick learner master"

Archer became happy somewhat.

"So... what're you going to do next?"

"Let's find the first cipher key"

Archer gave me a disappointed look, but she quickly changed it with sigh and a smile.

"You really want to finish your job quickly, huh, Master? Fine. If that's your wish, I don't have right to complain"

"That's good to hear"

Archer nodded.

"You don't have to say that, I'm your servant, after all. Alright, shall we get going?"

We decided to walk to the Arena together.

As I entered the arena, I felt my feet tickled by something.

"No way..."

The Arena...it's similar to the room in a cybergame that I ever played. It has blue transparent wall and floors, which makes this place a little beautiful. There's number and words flying in the sky, reminded me to algorithm codes. I can't say much, but the Arena is amazing.

"What's wrong, master?"

"N-Nothing"

"Well...to be honest, due to previous bug that Kotomine-san mentioned, I only have half of my full power now. I'm sorry to say this, but don't expect me to fight a powerful enemy today"

What? I can't believe what she just said, but judging from her eyes, I don't think she's lying.

"Then how you can make me regret?"

Archer shurgged while showing a...damn smile. Looks like she's infuriated, but also amused in the same time.

"Okay, my annoying master. How about a little demonstration with an enemy in front of us?"

"Huh?"

I'm looking forward, then I saw a snake-like monster floating fifty meter in front of us.

"What's that?"

"It's an enigma, a program that we, servants uses to train. As long we're far away from it, it won't attack us"

I see...looks like Archer only want to fight it for today.

"Now I'm waiting for your command, master"

*sigh* It cant be helped, if today isn't her prime condition, I can't force her.

"Alright, show me your power, Archer"

She smiled as she pulled out her amulets from her sleeve.

"Leave it to me"

She began to rush toward that enigma.

"GRAAARR!"

The enigma noticed her presence and began to attack her with its tail.

"Too slow!"

Archer could dodge it easily, however...

"GRAAARR!"

"UKH!"

That enigma quickly perform a headbutt attack on Archer before she can attack it, made her fell to the ground.

"Ouch! Man...I'm missed"

It's not like that you missed, it's just you who forgot to block because you want to finish it quickly, idiot.

"Are you okay?"

Archer hop from the ground and stand as if nothing happened to her.

"This is nothing, I can still fight"

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Geez! Just shut up and watch me, master!"

Archer rushed toward that enigma again.

"Hiaaah!"

This time, she summoned her gohei and hit the enigma with it.

"Hiah!"

She hit it twice, then the enigma disappeared.

"Hm?"

This feeling...I think someone's watching us...an intent to kill, make me scared, but from where?

"*pant, pant* How was that?"

I decided to look around. However, that feeling is gone as fast as I began to turn my head. Then, a loud voice coming my way. Then...

"Master!"

*TAK!*

"Ouch!"

A sturdy thing just hit my head. I think Archer just hit me with her gohei.

"Oi, Archer! What was that for!?"

"Are you watching!?"

"Of course!"

Archer grumbled as she placing her left hand on her waist.

"Of course what?"

"Of course...not"

"You..."

Archer become angry and grasped her gohei tighter as if she want to hit me again with it.

Shoot! I'm just kidding!

"A-A-A-A-A-Alright, alright! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"..."

Dammit...looks like she doesn't want to forgive me.

"Ufu...ufu fu fu fu...aha ha ha ha ha!"

After she saw my miserable face, Archer burst out her laugh. Was I trapped in her game or something?

"Your face is pathetic, master! Aha ha ha ha ha!"

"Just shut up already"

Archer tried to stop her laugh. Fortunately...she could do it.

"By the way, do you already get used with those enigmas?"

"I don't know...I think I need practice a little more. W-Well...are you want to go back to the campus now? I don't mind. It's up to you, anyway"

"..."

With Archer's current condition, finding a cipher key is impossible today. Besides...we haven't know how strong all enigmas in this place, so I better not go too far and let her do some practice around here.

"Let's find some enigmas and go home"

Archer became enthusiastic. Seems like she totally agree with me.

"You really know what I'm talking about"

We decided to return Archer's fighting senses. After defeat...5-7 enigmas, we go back to the campus.

We finally home. Everything became darker than usual.

I didn't expect there's night, even in this cyber world. No one left in here, everyone must be already go home.

"Everyone have already gone home, haven't they?"

"Home? What are you talking about?"

"Huh?"

"Everyone already went to their private room and sleep"

"Private room?"

"*sigh* Follow me"

I shut my mouth and followed Archer to upstairs.

Then...she took me to my class, 2-1.

Here? So...I have to sleep with all masters in this room? Are you kidding!?

"I don't want to go there"

"Huh?"

"I don't want to die squeezed"

Archer scratched her head in confusion.

"Geez...don't worry, everyone have their private access to their room, so you won't sleep with them. In private room, we're alone"

Alone? So...there'll be only Archer and me in this room?

When I stared at Archer, her face became red all sudden.

"D-Don't give me that look, pervert! Even you're my master, it doesn't mean you can do anything to me!"

"H-Hey! What's wrong with you?"

Archer became apologetic after I asked her.

"Ah...sorry, I'm thinking too much"

I won't do that to someone who protect me, anyway.

"It's okay. So...how to enter my private room?"

"Just place your hand to that door"

I do what her said, then my vision became white, then...I'm already in another room.

"Phew, finally, now I want to refresh myself!"

Archer go to the bathroom at the right corner of this place and take a bath.

Well...this room have a lot of space. Not ony that, there's a sofa and a lot of table, which I don't know what they are for. Sleep on the sofa...I guess it won't hurt, but I wonder where Archer will sleep?

"Are you tired, master?"

She asked me from the bathroom.

"Yeah...sort of. Uh...about your place to sleep-"

"Don't worry, I can handle it by myself"

"You sure? I can help you if you want"

"No, but thanks for your offer. By the way...I haven't know your name"

"Is that important?"

Archer laughed wryly.

"I still can't fully thrust you. If you want someone to thrust you, you have to tell your name, right?"

You got me, Archer.

"Takamiya Kawano"

"Kawano...huh?"

"Okay, now what's your name?"

"..."

Archer fell silent all sudden. After a few second, she began to spoke.

"Just call me Archer"

What the hell? She's the one who talking about 'to thrust someone, you have to tell your name'. Is she trying to piss me off!?

"Don't tell me you don't have a name"

"Of course I do have a name, but...I better not to tell you just now"

"Why?"

"Because...it's a secret. If I tell you, it won't be a secret anymore, right?"

...

Fine, I don't mind if she doesn't want to tell her name, at least we already know how to address each other. Sooner or later, I'll know her name...eventually.

"Well...okay. I'm going to sleep now"

"Okay, master. Good night"

After I said 'Good night', I closed my eyes and sleep.


	3. Week 1 Part 3 : First Opponent

I wake up in the morning, as usual. I still can hear bird voice and the wind that coming to my room from the outside.

They're make me want to close my eyes again, but...this is not time to slack off, I have to find the first cipher key. Speaking of which...I think Archer is already on her contition, okay...where is she?

"Ng?"

Weird...the tables in this are missing, did Archer eat them yesterday? Nah, impossible.

I looked everywhere, then...something weird caught my eye.

"What the..."

The tables are arranged, made them like...a shinto shrine's frontyard. Acher must be arranged it when I sleep.

"Ah, good morning"

I saw Archer brought 2 cups of drink.

"What's that?"

"Tea. Why you don't try it?"

She placed the tea on the table in front of me. I decided to take the tea and drink it.

The taste and the aroma are perfect , she's really made it well.

"I-It's good..."

Archer drank the tea as well and said

"Thanks"

"By the way...Archer"

"Hm?"

I shifted my eyes at the tables with annoying look.

"What does that mean?"

"Ah, that? I told you I'll take care the place where I'll sleep, right?"

"But why shrine?"

"Um...that's...well...I missed my home, so I decided to make it like that"

"Put them back to the place where they're belong, they're just like eyesore to me"

"What!?"

*BEEP! BEEP!*

The terminal ringing stopped our conversation, I decided to look it. Then, a message appeared on the screen.

"The next combatants will be announced on the second floor bulletin board"

"What's that?"

"...Looks like Kotomine already fixed it. He told me I can see who is my opponent on the bulletin board at the second floor"

Archer became curious when she know our first opponent is already announced.

"Then what are you waiting for? Let's go there"

"Not until I finish my tea"

"My...you're really like it, huh?"

Archer giggled while looking at me.

"I hate to admit, but yeah"

Few minutes later, we finished our tea and decided to go out.

The bulletin board located at near the stairs, so it won't be a problem to find it.

"Let's see..."

I gave a closer look on the bulletin board after I found it.

The first is my name... and the second is-

Master: Konohana Shizuka

Battlefield: First Chimeric Lunar Sea.

"My...so you're my next opponent?"

That girl has dark brown eyes, very long black hair. Wears a pink kimono and a long, dark burgundy skirt decorated in yellow with bamboo and flower shapes. Her princess-like attitude kinda make me nervous. Is she my next opponent?

"Pathetic, I was expecting someone that more worthy to be my opponent"

Excuse me?

"The winner is already decided, just give up, Kawano-kun"

Shizuka left. Her prideful attitude as if she's a princess good enough to made Archer annoyed.

"That bitch...what's her problem? Mocking us like that?"

Archer popped out as she already can't be seen.

"I'm ready to go today, master. Don't mention her and let's find the cipher key. At the elimination battle, we'll show her who's the boss!"

I nodded in agreement, then we decided to go to the Arena.

We entered, despite still as same as yesterday, the atmosphere in this place was different with yesterday.

"Hmph...As I expected, I sensed the princess and her Servant, master"

Looks like it's not only me, Archer also feel the same thing.

"How about a quick round against them, master?"

"Huh?"

"I just want to compare her Servant's strength with mine. Besides, we can also find out what class her Servant is with battle, right?"

Archer got the point, but wait-

"No. I can't take the risk, what'll happen to me if you're defeated by her Servant?"

"Don't worry, it will be really hard to defeat someone in here. The system will be shut down after 5 minutes"

Shut down?

"Well...actually Kotomine-san prohibited us to fight either in campus or the arena. We only can fight in the elimination battle. Then...if we break the rule, the system will be shut down and we'll be forced to stop the fight"

The battle will stop? If that's true, then I have nothing to worry about.

"*sigh* However, we'll have penalty for this action, our parameters status will be slightly reduced. However, it's a reasonable price to get information about your opponent, right?"

"..."

It's true that finding information about your enemy is important, especially their Servant. When you have the information about the enemy Servant, the fight will be easier.

The vital thing of the Servant is their real name. Once we know their real name, we can find out their behavior, attacks, and their weakness.

I can understand why Archer doesn't want me to know her real name just yet. She's still scared that I'll leak her real name one day, which it'll lead us to our defeat.

"A penalty...huh?"

A slight penalty for a ticket to victory? Fair enough.

"Can you tell where're they are, Archer?"

"Yes. They're not far from here"

"Then let's go"

I followed Archer. 2 minutes later, Archer stopped.

"There"

We hiding behind the wall.

"Aha ha ha ha! I got my first cipher key!"

We saw Shizuka...grabbing a key card with a happy face. There's a huge guy behind her, it must be her Servant.

A muscled black body, red eye, and there's a giant stone sword on his right hand. It must be her Servant.

"Kh..."

Archer became somewhat agitated when she saw that big guy.

"Archer, are you okay?"

"Yeah...I just surprised, I can sense his aura, even from this distance. Do you want me to fight them, master?"

I can't rush to the enemy without any information, I better keep my mouth and my Servant shut. I also can get information by spying them, right?

I shook my head, then Archer nodded, as if she understand what I meant.

They're began to walk.

"Shall we follow them?"

"Yeah"

We decided to follow them. Not too long after that, they found an Enigma.

"GRAAAAARRHH!"

The Enigma roared at them and became hostile, just like it saw Archer and me at the previous days.

"Crush it"

"Graaaah!"

That giant cried as he swung his sword, and destroy that Enigma with one strike.

"Good job, berserker"

That giant...It's four times more powerful than Archer. Dammit...my Servant will be crushed if I order her to fight him face to face, obviously.

"That power and attitude...he's a Berserker, huh? He may look powerful, but he's as slow as hell. Don't worry, we still have a chance to win, master"

Berserker, or Mad Warrior, is one of the seven normal Servant classes summoned for the Holy Grail War. Servants placed within this class are always Heroic Spirits who have gone berserk during battle at least once in their lifetime. This class is usually for magi who have summoned Heroic Spirits with insufficient abilities and attributes, allowing them to strengthen their Servants to make up for their lower attributes and compete against stronger opponents. The abuse of this to create powerful Servants has made the class referred to as the strongest of all seven classes.

Archer stared at me with determination. Archer looks confident with her skill, even he already saw her opponent's power.

"Hey...Berserker, I think someone's watching us"

Oh, no! Don't tell me we're spotted!"

"Grr!"

Shizuka and her Servant stared at the wall where we hiding.

"..."

Fear bind my feet, my heartbeat became faster than usual, the atmosphere in here started to make me hard to breath as she stared at me.

"Hello...anyone there?"

Damn! Are we have to fight here!?

"Oh, well...maybe it's just my imagination"

Shizuka turned her head and walk away.

Thank goodness...I thought I'm gonna-

*BAM!*

"WHOA!"

The wall suddenly exploded, fortunately Archer picked me up in right time and took me to the safe place.

"That was close..."

"Oh, welll...maybe it's really my imagination"

Shizuka smiled as she logged out with her Servant.

That girl...damn! Does she did that in purpose!?

"Are you hurt, master?"

Thanks to Archer's quickness, I could save from that impact.

"No. Thanks, Archer, I owe you"

"Geez...don't exaggerating, I'm your Servant, right? It's already my duty to protect you"

Still...I haven't paid my debt since she's already saved me twice.

"Anyway, nice decision to not fight them now, master. After I saw his power, I don't think I can handle him without a plan"

Archer looked around. After a few seconds, she smiled and shrugged.

"Well...they're gone now, so...let's find another cipher key, master"

"Right"

Fortunately, we can found our cipher key in 2 hours. Since there's nothing to do after that, we decided to back to the campus and rest.


	4. Week 1 Part 4 : Servant Battle

Three days passed since we met Shizuka. Archer and I decided to focus in training. By the way, I have obtained the second cipher key, so I think our only thing to do here, the arena, is only training.

"Phew..."

Archer's sweat made her shrine maiden clothes wet. I can't help it, she killed 12 Enigmas today, I'm sure that she's really tired.

"Well, do you want to go home now, Archer?"

"Yeah...maybe after 1 more-"

Suddenly, I felt a strange vibe from the place where we came from. It must be-

"Heh...looks like the princess and the giant have entered the arena, master. How about if we give a little greet to them?"

Archer smirking, I don't know why but she really want to meet Berserker, I wonder what's on her mind.

"Are you planning something?"

"No, but I've figured out how to deal with him"

"Huh? Are you sure?"

"Yep"

"Okay, let's find them, then"

We running to the portal which connects this arena with the campus. Few minutes later, we eventually met Shizuka.

"You again?"

Shizuka gave me a cold look as she hiding her mouth with her sleeve.

"Why you're here? Are you want to be destroyed before the elimination battle?"

"As if, I just want to greet you, that's all. By the way...why did you spoke my words?"

Shizuka chuckled and looking at Archer.

"You're confident but annoying, Servant. Have you guys tasted my Servant's sword yesterday?"

Yesterday? That means...Shizuka must be noticed our presence back then, so that's why she ordered her Berserker to smash the wall, but still...

"If you know we were behind the wall, why you don't chase us?"

"Well...I'm too bored to play with you yesterday, so I just gave you a warning"

Archer summoned her gohei and pointed it to Shizuka.

"Thanks but no thanks, I don't need a mercy from someone like you"

"My...how confident are you, Servant"

Shizuka's Berserker roaring with incredible voice, then Shizuka pointed to us.

"Looks like I need to teach you a lesson..."

Archer stepped forward.

"Stay back, master. I can handle this"

"Berserker"

"GRAAAAH!"

Berserker swung his sword as fast as he cried. Archer jumped backward.

"GRAAAAOR!"

Archer kept dodge Berserker's attacks. Amazing...she could dodged his attack perfectly, even though Berserker's attack is faster than yesterday.

"I read you!"

Archer stepped aside as she realized she found a gap to attack, quickly pulled out her needles and threw them to Berserker.

"GRAAAHH!"

Berserker roar loudly when the needles hit his eyes. The Berserker blinded for a moment, gave Archer a good opportunity.

"What are you doing, Berserker!?"

"Haaaah!"

Archer attacked him with her gohei, hit him multiple times.

"GRAAAOOHH!"

However, Berserker doesn't flinch. He stood in front of Archer as if nothing happened to him. Well...it's only natural, my Archer's strength is D.

"Tsk..."

I doubt all Archer's attack will work, all of her attacks are useless, even her needle doesn't hurt him a bit. However, she doesn't want to give up.

"Berserker...crush her!"

Berserker cried as he raises his sword and suddenly covered with enormous aura. I don't know why...but looks like he'll going use that.

This is bad, I don't think Archer can dodge it, she will die!

"..."

Archer...she only stared at Berserker as she pulled out her paper amulets. What are you planning, Archer?

The air being absorbed by Berserker's power. His sword began to shine, then...

"GRAAA-"

*TRAK*

A loud noise pierced through my ears. With that, the my Archer desummon her weapons, so does Berserker.

"Not bad for a Berserker. I almost had him, you know"

"You just lucky, Servant! My Berserker haven't pull out his Noble Phantasm yet!"

"Fu fu fu...Your Noble Phantasm won't be able to touch me, anyway"

"Hmph!"

Shizuka became furious with Archer's words, but why Shizuka angry with me?

"Let's go home, Berserker. Remember this, Kawano. Next time we meet, my Servant'll tear you apart!"

Shizuka glared at me and logged out.

"Geez...she's really barking but no bite, isn't she?"

The good thing is, Archer doesn't get hurt. I hope she can do the same thing in elimination battle.

"Well...now we know how strong our enemy is, the only thing to do is figure out how to defeat them. Shall we go back, master? I'll make tea for you once we get home"

"Yeah..."

We decided to go back to the campus. Actually, I can order her to train again, if I want, but I don't want to miss her tea.

We already back to our private room. 20 minutes later, Archer served 6 cakes and 2 cups of tea on the table.

"Here you go"

"Thanks"

Archer sat next to me as she ate the cake.

"Why you sit next to me?"

I felt annoyed, even she doesn't do anything

"Huh? You don't want?"

"I-It's not like I don't want it, but...ah, never mind"

It's a common question if there's a girl you know sit next to you, why she doesn't understand?

"You're weird, master"

"Don't call me weird"

"Then, can I call you weirdo?"

"Shut up"

Archer laughed when she could tease me.

Before I start to eat...I think I need to ask her something, which is still be my concern since 3 days ago.

"Where did you get these?"

"Huh?"

"I mean...these tea...these cakes...and..."

"Oh, don't you see there's kitchen on your far left?"

"What?"

I looked to the left, there's a kitchen. The fridge is located next to the stove. There's also have a place to wash the dish. I understand now why the cups which Archer uses were clean.

"Thank, god. I thought you steal it"

Archer is little angry with my words and to pouted like a kid.

"Who do you think I am, master? Duh..."

Archer gave me a sigh as she put the cake in her mouth.

"Your words reminded me to my friend"

"Friend?"

"Well...she always steal things in my world. She's a little annoying, you know. She stole my gohei once, because that, I couldn't exterminate Youkai for 1 week and have to find it"

"You're...a Youkai hunter?"

Archer nodded in proud.

"Besides a shrine maiden? Yeah. It's my Ancestor's duty, anyway. Despite boring sometimes, I'm okay with it"

"I see..."

No wonder Archer is really talented about combat although she's a shrine maiden.

"Moon Cell prepared these private room very well, don't you think?"

"Yeah...I still can't believe it"

The Moon Cell is a collection of photon crystals located within the moon. It is a giant mineral vein located within a extremely large hole, comparable to a crack that bore through the moon itself, with a depth of a few kilometers. The diameter of the crystals appears to be up to thirty kilometers, and it seems that apart from its surface portions, the moon itself is made up of a giant photon crystal. It was discovered by the Western European Conglomerate, which decided to name it the "Holy Grail", and they have essentially sealed off access to the Moon.

It scans the entire Earth about once per nanosecond and compiles the results of its scan in its database. It is a pseudo-intelligent being that has the supreme ability to affect the outside world with its internal scintillations. As an eye that observes the Earth, it acts as a database of humanity that faithfully simulates all life on Earth and is capable of providing a definite prediction of the future. It is a processor with a massive memory that has recorded the habits, history, ideas, and even the souls of humanity. It can be thought of as a pandora's box that promises the next stage of evolution. It promises god-like power to those intelligent lifeforms who have become technologically advanced enough to scan the interior of the moon.

"Tommorow is the elimination battle, how're you feeling, master?" Archer asked me as she drink her tea.

"W-Well...I don't think it doesn't bother me, I think we can win it"

Archer smiled after hear my opinion.

"That's good. If you say so, I think we're ready to go tommorow. Oh, before we going, let's disscuss about that Berserker first. I don't think it's a good idea to fight him without prepare something"

"Huh? I thought you're a girl who always rushing to the battle without thinking"

"What did you say!?"

Archer gave a little punch to my shoulder.

"Aha ha ha ha...now we're even"

Archer sighed and stop talking.

"Ah, Archer…I haven't know your Noble Phantasm"

"Yeah, then what?"

Archer narrowed her eyes, I don't think she'll tell it to me, just like her name.

"Can you tell me, please?"

"You don't need it yet, I mean it, master. I can kick his ass without my Noble Phantasm, thrust me. Besides, you can't use it recklessly, you know"

Noble Phantasms…they are "crystallized mysteries", powerful armaments made using the imagination of humans as their core, and weapons or abilities owned by Heroic Spirits. They are the embodiment of the ultimate mysteries of a hero that symbolizes his existence through historical facts and anecdotes.

There are cases where the nature of the Noble Phantasm is not actually a true crystallized mystery, but I don't know its detail, or maybe I haven't know it yet.

They can be general weapons, such as swords, lances, and bows, or support items, such as rings and crowns. They can also be abstract concepts, like abilities, curses, and changes to the environment and its physical properties.

It's the Servant's trump card and are activated by channeling prana into them and releasing their true names. This can only be done by their true owners.

Few minutes later, we finished our food. Archer decided to clean up the table.

"Well...let's rest, master. Tomorrow's the day, right? We can't be tired"

"Yeah"

After Archer left, I decided to go sleep.


	5. Week 1 Part 5 : Elimination Battle

Today is the day...my first fight against another master.

I need to prepare anything before I left.

"Good morning"

Someone came to our private room, it's Kotomine. I think I already know why he's here.

"Today is your first elimination battle, are you ready?" he asked, as I thought.

"Yeah..."

"Then, you can meet me at the first floor in front of supply room, don't forget to bring your cipher keys"

Supply room...it's located at the first floor near campus exit. It won't take a long time to find it.

Arched already sat on her place since he came in, so I don't think to explain to her what she should do.

"Let's go, Archer"

Archer nodded as she stood.

"By the way...do you already figured out who's our opponent is?"

"Son of Zeus, Hercules. A legendary demi-god that derived from Greek mythology, physical attack is useless, and frontal assault is dangerous. Weak against magic, just keep your distance and attack him from afar"

Archer is too surprised to say anything.

"Wow...when you investigate him?"

"Well...in the early morning, I went to the library"

Tsukumihara Academy library located at the second floor, near the private room. Fortunately it have a lot of good books, especially for history.

"My...you're amazing, master"

It's not a big deal, though. You just need to read, a lot.

Finally, we already reached supply room, Kotomine standing in front of the door, guarding that place.

"So...you came?"

"Yeah"

"Now please give me your cipher key"

I gave him two card codes named cipher key to him.

"Very well, the door will be opened before you. I wish your luck, young master"

The door slowly opened, it's a pitch black room, I can't see anything.

"..."

I braced myself and get in.

Few seconds after I standing in this room, I feel being pulled down.

After the lights on, I realized that I'm in elevator. Archer standing next to me, and in front of me...

"You're persistent one, aren't you?"

There's Shizuka and her Servant.

We stared each other from a transparent wall that us.

"I told you, right? The winner is obvious, why you just give up and run away from here?"

Shizuka laughed.

"You won't stand a chance to fight my Berserker, anyway. He's not yesterday Berserker, now...he's ready to crush you"

Archer got pissed off by Shizuka sarcasm.

"Would you just shut up already? I hate someone who's proud to herself"

"Can you just silence, Servant? I'm talking to your master, not you"

Archer whispered to me as she put her hands behind her head

"If you don't mind, I can be your representative, master. This girl is really pissed me off"

"Don't ignore me!"

"Can you just silence, master? I'm talking to my master, not you"

Nice return, Archer.

"You're dead...prepare yourself!"

"GRAAAAOR!"

Our conversation ended as Berserker cried.

Few minutes later, we reached the bottom. We don't say anything and get out.

Our fighting place is at the sunken ship. The floor, wall, everything is... really fragile, Berserker have opportunity on this place, since his destructive power becomes more powerful in this place.

"I've been waiting for this day, It's time to settle this battle, Kawano! Do you have any last word?"

We need to be careful and finish this battle quickly.

"Did I told you 'would you just SHUT UP already'!?"

"Fine then...I'll shut up by take you and your master to eternal slumber, do you agree?"

"Totally not!"

Archer summoned her gohei and pointed it to Shizuka.

"Now, I'll teach you a valuable lesson to not judge a book from its cover!"

"Khu khu khu..aha ha ha ha ha ha! As you wish, Archer"

This is it...

"Berserker, tear them apart!"

"GRAAAARR!"

A beast-like cry started this battle. Archer pulled out her first strike, she threw her needles toward Berserker.

"What!?"

"I told you, he's not yesterday Berserker!"

Archer quickly roll to the left as she realized Berserker could block her needles.

"Whoa!"

Still...his speed can't match my Servant's. If we can finish this battle fast, we still have a chance to win.

"Haah!"

Archer summoned a big blue orb from her palm hand and push it to Berserker.

"GRAAAAAAHH!"

Berserker stop moving and fell down.

"Phew...that's just like a piece of cake!"

Even I saw her killed Berserker...I really doubt that Berserker is already dead.

I know his secret. He may look powerful and strong, but that's not what I feared.

"Archer! Watch out!"

"What? I already killed him, why you-"

Archer gasped when Berserker suddenly rises up and swing his sword.

"Tch!"

Archer grabbing her right arm.

"Are you okay, Archer?"

"Don't worry, it's just a scratch"

Archer smiled a little as she began to pull out her amulets again.

"What is he, master?"

"Uh...well...he won't die unless we killed him 13 times"

"13 times!? Why did you tell me just now!?"

Archer panicked and shout at me. I have no doubt that she really pissed off with me.

Sorry, Archer, it's my bad, really.

"Heh...lat least this gonna be fun"

Archer threw her paper amulets, the amulets sticked on Berserker's body.

Archer jumped behind as fast as she can and whispering something.

"Hah!"

The amulets exploded, left a trial of smoke.

I can't believe Archer can execute one kill easily.

"Graaaah!"

Berserker threw his sword, Archer could dodge it.

"GRAAAH!"

Berserker dash forward, trying to catch Archer.

Archer realized his movement, Archer jumped above him and placed another amulet on his neck.

The amulet exploded again. She really intend to fight while blinding his enemy vision, she's really do it well. Good, Archer.

The battle continues, Archer already killed him 6 times. However, she's ran out of stamina because it.

"Haah...haah..."

"GRRRR!"

Berserker standing in front of my Servant.

"My...your Servant is already tired after running around like a monkey?"

Shizuka laughed as she walking toward us. She know that Archer is too tired to do attack her right now.

"Let's end this, shall we?"

"GRAAAR!"

"Tch!"

Archer jumping to the air, preparing her amulets, however...

"GRAAAR!"

"What!?"

With Archer's current speed, it's possible to Berserker to catch up with her right now.

"Kyaah!"

Berserker punched Archer and slammed her into the ship.

"It's already over, isn't it?"

This is bad...Archer got knocked out, I don't have anything for self defense, fight against them face to face is suicide.

I stepping backward toward the place where Arched was fainted.

"Don't make this too long, Kawano People die everyday, and you're not exception, can you just face your fate?"

I almost at the corner...damn it! I'm dead.

However, needles that coming from behind me saved me, they distracted Shizuka's Berserker.

"You still alive!?"

"Haah...haah...I thought you...can do better than that...haah...haah..."

Archer stood as she panting.

Archer dash forward and shoot Berserker with her needle.

"Moron! Have you lost your mind!? Those needles won't affect Berserker!"

She ignored Shizuka's insultment and shoot Berserker with her needles.

"Those needles are not effective Archer, stop it!"

"Trust me, Master! I know what I'm doing!"

"Fool! What're you-"

"Please trust me, master! Or we'll die!"

...

How could I forget? The key to win the Servant battle is not only power, you also have...to trust your Servant. Even you have a powerful Servant, if you can't cooperate with them, you will be dead. Yeah...I have to believe in her.

"Okay...show me what you got, Archer"

She smiled to me as if she already have a plan on her mind.

Archer...what are you actually thinking?

"GRAAAR!"

"HAH!"

Archer still using hit and run tactic, kept shooting Berserker with her Persuasion needle.

3 minutes have passed, is this just me, or...

"Berserker! What's going on!?"

When Berserker trying to slash Archer, he stopped moving. He stood still in front of her like a statue.

"Fu fu fu...Needle may look weak, but in the hand of a master...it can be a lethal weapon"

"What!?"

Come to think about it...Archer doesn't throw her needles recklessly, Her needles hit Berserker's feet and his arm joints.

Don't tell me she already planned this since she was knocked!?

"Berserker!"

Berserker only silent and stand still when Shizuka called him.

"I told you...to not judge a book from it's cover, right?"

"Hah! But...do you think you can kill him now!? I'm sure you already ran out of your tools now!"

"..."

Archer fell silent. However, her serious face told me that she still have a weapon.

Archer...tell me if it's true.

"Yeah...I'm run out of weapon...but everything's end...now"

Archer pulled out a card from her sleeve. Then...seven giant colorful orbs appeared around her.

"Divine Spirit...Fantasy Seal!"

The orbs flew toward Berserker and hit him.

"GRAAAAAAAARRR!"

They blast Berserker with a great explosion from each orb. I still can feel it, trying to push me back from afar, even from afar.

I...still can't believe it...is this Archer's power?

"Berserker!"

Berserker fell down and fainted.

"You lost...Shizuka"

Shizuka stumbled her knee to the ground. She couldn't take the fact that her poweful Berserker was already defeated.

"Damn it...DAMN IT!"

"Shizuka..."

"Don't look me, you bastard! You won! Why you don't kill me!?"

"I don't want to kill you"

"I don't need your pity!"

Shizuka began to cry as she look at the sky.

"Impossible...I...I..."

"Don't worry, master. She'll die even if we don't kill her here"

Huh?

Before I can ask what Archer mean, a wall suddenly appeared and separate us from Shizuka and Berserker.

"No...noooo!"

What the-

Shizuka's body slowly turned black and began to degenerate.

"Shizuka! What's wrong!?"

"Help...help me...I don't want to die!"

"Archer!"

Archer didn't say a word and turned her head away.

"H-H-Hwaaaa!"

Shizuka and her Servant dissappear and gone with the darkness.

If I can save her sooner, she won't die, but...

"Archer..."

But...

"Why you didn't save her, Archer!?"

I shouted right in front of her face in anger.

"I'm sorry..."

"WHY!?"

This is not what I want, I just want to defeat her, not to make she meet her death!

"I'm sorry...this is not a game, master, this is a war. People die in a war, which means...this is inevitable, one of you have to die in this battlefield"

No way...Archer...tell me if you're lie.

"I'm sorry, master, but you have to face it. You still have 6 more to go. Please don't let her death affect you"

"...I'll withdraw on the second round"

"What?"

I'm a killer...So it's fine if a killer suicide to atone his sin, right?

"Master...I know your feeling, but please don't"

"Huh? What did you say?"

Archer became really angry al sudden.

"Grr...cut it out, master!"

Archer hit me with her gohei.

"Don't say such stupid things like that! I don't want you to die!"

Archer...

"Don't say that...again, or I'll whack you more painful than that!"

Even her way to show her feelings is a little rude, she worried about me. If I gloomy again, looks like she'll kick my butt for sure.

"Thanks, Archer. I'm not thinking straight"

It's only natural, since she's my Servant.

Man...It's bad to get a Servant like her, but it's okay. She's actually nice, I guess.

"Let's go back, Archer"

I'm the winner of the first round. Hard to believe, but yeah...I'm the winner.

We went back to our private room. The time is already night, I wanted to quickly hit my body to the sofa and sleep.

"Hey..."

Archer called me before I can do it.

"What?"

"I'm sorry, did I hit you too hard?"

"No...it's okay. Instead, I want to say thanks to you because that"

"S-Stupid! Don't say something like that!"

I laughed a little when I saw Archer blushing. She worried about me, but she doesn't want to admit it.

"By the way...you're doing well, Archer"

Archer instantly smiled and talk with prideful tone.

"Fu fu fu...I told you that I'll make you regret, right?"

"I haven't have any regret yet, that was still first round, after all. Don't be so cocky"

Archer glared at me and grumbling.

"Therefore I'm looking forward for you to make me impressed again, Archer"

"Master..."

She stared my hand that I gave to her for a while, then she smiled.

"Yeah, don't worry. I'll do it, and we'll be a great team"

"I'm counting on you"

"I'm counting on you too, master!"

Archer's right, I guess what I can do now is survive by win the battles. I can't turn back, I don't want to let Archer down.

6 more…huh? I'm ready


End file.
